puer magi aladdin magica, a magi and madoka cross
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: Based loosely on Madoka Magica. Aladdin is an ordinary boy with his family until a strange cat named Judar asks him to make a contract with him and become a Puer Magi. But who's the mysterious Alibaba and why is he so intent on preventing him from becoming a Magi? Crack story, somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

This idea is bizarre as hell, but I'm going with it.

* * *

The hallway was long and stretched down an infinite span of distance, the black and white tiles glistening with gleaming, yellow rukh as the figure raced down them, not pausing for once to catch his breath, his blue braid bouncing behind him.

"I have to help!" He cried, to himself as he hurried, feeling the intensity of the energy current on him as he placed his hand on the door. "Open Sesame!" He cried, and as he stared at what was before him, his eyes widened.

There was a huge, ugly black void in the sky, cackling maniacally. Buildings were falling apart in mid air. Aladdin nearly fell backwards, having to use his magic to keep himself afloat.

A sudden intense wave of flames shot past him, as a figure suddenly appeared in the air, a young man with spiky blond hair, wielding a giant black sword. The young man said nothing but continued to send barrage of barrage of giant red flames crackling at the void.

"Wow!" Aladdin cried, watching the young man fight before him.

Just then, the young man was struck down, letting out a pained cry as he fell.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin cried.

The young man looked over at him and his eyes widened before he said something under his breath. "Ala-"

"He's gonna die if he keeps that up." A new voice said from beside Aladdin, who jumped.

A black cat with red eyes and large, black ears that looked like a ponytail was standing there, his tail twitching in interest as he bit into a peach.

"That's wrong! Can't I help him out?"

The young man in the sky turned, his eyes narrowing upon seeing the black cat, and then he yelled out something.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ALAD-"

"You can help him out, chibi kid. You have the power to change everything here. Reverse 'fate' as it is. Would you like to know how to do that?"

"I can?" Aladdin asked.

"You can, chibi. All you have to do is…forge a contract with me and become a Puello 'Magi.' Anything you wish for, anything at all, will be granted! Tell me, what is your wish?" Judar asked.

Aladdin looked up at the boy who was now screaming something as he fell down into the void, then turned back to Judar. "I wish….!"

—

At that second, Aladdin's blue eyes flew open and he sat up in bed from where he was holding his plush toy, Ugo. "Nothing but a dream? What was that?"

(some generic anime song plays here)

"Good morning, Dad!" Aladdin cried to his father, Solomon, as he was studying some parchment.

"Morning, Aladdin. Mama is late waking up. Why don't you go help wake her up?"

Aladdin's mother, Sheba, was always a pain in the mornings.

"Dunya-chan got another love letter again from someone named Isaac." Aladdin said.

"Boys have to be brave confessing to you in public, or else they're just worthless." Sheba said.

"Her breasts are so cool. I wish I could…" Aladdin mumbled, but his mother whacked him hard on the head for it.

"Aladdin-chan, when you get love letters from your secret admirer, you'll know."

"Love, huh? You mean like Miss Yamuraiha?" Aladdin said. "Sharrkhan-san's at it again with her."

"Those two never change." Sheba said, shaking her head in amusement.

Aladdin headed out of his house soon enough, unaware that a blond youth was watching him from atop the roof.

"Aladdin…" He mumbled, staring at his dagger and the bright golden gem he had, which was glowing brilliantly. "Can I save you?"

The blond boy jumped off the roof, silent as a stone, and hurried on his way.

"There he is! He's fifteen minutes late! Hey, Aladdin-channnn!" An energetic voice cried. Aladdin ran towards the two girls waiting for him, both with very beautiful chests.

The perky redhead with pink eyes smiled at him energetically. "You're late! Hey, what's with the odd-looking hat?"

"This? Mom said it brings good luck!" Aladdin cried happily. "What do you think, Kougyoku-chan?"

"It looks very nice on you, Aladdin." Dunya said, smiling at him.

"Aladdin can't cheat on love right now! Wait until you find a younger woman!" Kougyoku cried.

"…But Miss Yam is right for me…" He whimpered.

When they took their seats, an angry bluenette came in, glaring at everyone.

"Everyone, I have a question! How should one have their eggs cooked? What do you say, Hakuryuu-san?"

"Eh…any way's fine?"

"Eggzactly! Sharrkhan thinks he can tell me how to cook food….girls. Don't you dare date boys who will judge you by that!"

"Sinbad wouldn't do that," Kougyoku muttered.

"Everyone, I've got an announcement, there is a transfer student coming in today. His name is-"

"I'm already in the room, teacher." A deep and icy voice said.

A tall, blond-haired boy stood there, wearing a red scarf over his school suit. He was very handsome, something which most of the females noticed, including Toto, who blushed deeply. Dunya was looking at him in interest while Kougyoku watchedv his every movement with fascination.

"This is…your new classmate, Masao…" She began. But paused, as the boy was erasing the symbols and redoing them. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes…I'm Alibaba Saluja, a pleasure to meet all of you." He said coldly, as though he hated them all.

"Mystery guy, huh?" Dunya remarked.

"He's kinda cute." Kougyoku said.

The blond teen turned and stared straight at Aladdin, who gasped.

"I know him!" He cried. Everyone turned to look at Aladdin, who blushed.

"Uh…nothing."

"So, Saluja-san, what's your favorite sport?"

"…Don't really have one." The blond said dully.

"Where did you live before here?"

"…Balbadd." The boy said, yawning.

"What's with the point on your head?" Hakuryuu asked.

Alibaba rolled his eyes. "It's natural. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm feeling sick. I need to go see the nurse."

"I'll take you!" Kougyoku cried, waving her hand frantically.

He stared at her icily, then stood up. "No. Aladdin, you're the one who knows the nurse, right? Can you lead me there?"

Aladdin froze in his chair. "Y-Yeah…."

Aladdin never knew someone could be so silent. Alibaba never spoke, just walking ahead of him. "Ah, Saluja-san, do you know your way around…?"

Alibaba winced and narrowed his eyes. "No need to be so formal."

"But-"

"Call me Alibaba, please." The blond said.

"A-Alibaba-san?"

The blond didn't answer. He seemed to know his way around here, that was for sure.

"Hey, Alibaba-kun?" He asked.

The boy jumped. "Yeah?" He said.

"Have you been here before? You seem to know your way around Magnostadt."

"Yamuraiha-sensei told me the way." He said simply.

"Oh. But Alibaba's a cool name, you know!"

The boy paused, before he turned to face him. "Aladdin…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love the life you lead now, one with your friends and family?"

"Yes, I love everyone. I love strangers, too! I love them all very much!" Aladdin cried.

"I see…" Alibaba muttered darkly. "So, if one day someone approached you and told you to change yourself, would you do it?"

"Huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't ever become someone you don't need to be, Aladdin. Be the Aladdin you always know yourself as…otherwise, everything you hold dear will be lost…" Alibaba trailed off as he walked away.

* * *

"Alibaba-kun, have you and I met before?"

The blond teen jumped. "No…no, we have not."

"What a jerk! He was just leading you on!" Kougyoku yelped, causing both kids nearby to flinch.

"I wonder if he is interested in you."

"We met in a dream." Aladdin stated.

Both Kougyoku and Dunya laughed their asses off at this, causing Aladdin to flush in anger.


	2. Chapter 2 blessing of innocence

**A/N:I'm so psyched to write up another chapter of Cold Alibaba/Homura. I'm gonna design an outfit for him to wear. Probably a Dark Djinn Equip thing that will call back to some Dark Homura. Yeah, but he has his own sets of issues. And yes, Masaomi was deliberate, it's a call to how similar Masaomi from DRRR is to Alibaba. And besides, in my other story, Alibaba is a time traveler, so why not here?**

 **Heeeheheheehe. Not all secrets will be revealed just yet, after all this is a different alternate take on two of my favorite shows, Madoka Magica and Magi itself!**

 **So far:**

 **Homura-Alibaba/Masaomi**

 **Madoka-Aladdin**

 **Hitomi-Dunya**

 **Kyousuke=Sinbad**

 **Sayaka=Kougyoku**

 **Kyubey=Judar**

 **More shall be seen as time goes on, heeeeeheheheheheheeh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The blessing of innocence, and what is a puer magi?**

From high above the skyscrapers of Magnostadt, an odd creature stood, munching a peach voraciously, its long black ears dangling in the sunlight. Oddly enough, the ordinary people did not seem to see or sense the odd creature as he hung upside down, in a human form. He had the form of a cat at times, it was just perfect for luring in vulnerable humans, male or female, it did not matter.

Any human was eligible to become a dungeon fighter and die as a supposed Magi. Judar, as a proud member of his race, just found the entire thing a pointless waste of time.

"That old witch will destroy the entire universe, anyhow. Why do the others waste their time enslaving humans when they're gonna die, anyway?" He said, his black braid swaying back and forth.

What he wasn't expecting was for someone to suddenly stomp on his braid.

The Magi flew in the air, shrieking curses. "Put me down! I!"

He paused upon seeing the blade aimed straight at his throat.

A blond-haired male stood, holding him in his animal form, glaring at him coldly.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, clawing at the intruder, but in this form, the Magi was defenseless against such an assailant.

"...Just a messenger. You plan on making more 'contracts' with potential 'king-bearers,' do you not? Answer the question, or else I shall burn you alive." Flames surrounded the blond youth.

Damn, what the hell was with this brat? There was something decidedly wrong with him.

"Yes, of course! What's wrong with that?"

"I thought so. The same answer. Well, then, Judar..." The male smirked _, "Goodbye_."

A giant ball of fire incinerated the Magi in one swoop.

There was nothing but a pile of ashes.

Alibaba sheathed his sword and looked around. "Shit, he's still not dead. Little nuisance."

Far below, a terrified Judar scurried away for his life.

"Who the hell was that? He didn't look like any of the potential magis I've contracted with yet! He seems familiar, yet not!" Judar cursed to himself, to anyone else he looked like an innocent looking black cat with red eyes.

(Think Kirarara from Inuyasha or something)

His ears twitched. "Ah, what's this? One, no, not just one, but two potential vessels! Now, I just need to pretend to be in distress!"

"Where's Saluja-san at?" Dunya asked, pointing at the empty spot the blond had occupied before lunch. Now it was empty.

"...He has a strange air about him," Kougyoku muttered, "Perhaps you and he are lovers, forever doomed to meet. Just like me and Sinbad-sama!" She cried.

"I don't think so, Kougyoku-chan," Aladdin said, grabbing at her chest, but she instinctively smacked his hands away deftly.

 **"Hey, Aladdin-chan, do you mind if we stop by somewhere really quick on the way home?" Kougyoku asked.**

"Oh, do you mean...?" Aladdin asked, looking at a blushing Kougyoku, who sighed deeply.

"It's Sinbad-sama's birthday soon! I have to help him feel better about being a king to Sindria!" She sighed.

Aladdin shook his head and started to say something, but Dunya held him back.

"I think it's romantic seeing a young girl so in love with her potential man." She said. "Kougyoku-san, you'd be an ideal princess!"

"Princess? Hell no, I'm a warrior!" She cried, bearing an imaginary sword and wielding it at Dunya, who laughed.

"Well, I've got to head home. My parents work me to death." She said, bowing to both of them as she left.

"Dunya-chan needs to lead an active social life!" Kougyoku cried, "Being stuck with stuffy parents all day in a rich house isn't going to help her in the long run!"

"You're right," Aladdin mumbled as they went into the store.

While he was there, he heard a strange noise, like someone crying for help in his mind.

'Aladdin! Oi, chibi Aladdin, help me!'

Aladdin turned his head. "Kougyoku-chan, do you hear that voice?"

Kougyoku tilted her head, pink irises full of confusion. "Aladdin-chan, what are you talking about?"

But the blue-haired boy had already charged after the mysterious voice.

"ALADDIN-CHAN! Solomon-san and Sheba-san are gonna kill me." The pinkette trembled, remembering how terrifying Sheba could be if provoked. Quickly, she hurried after the blue-haired boy.

* * *

Aladdin hurried down the hall. He could hear the person screaming in help.

He found a black, furry creature lying there, weak and desperate.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding the creature in his hands.

"Aladdin..." The other muttered, weakly.

"Get away from him!" A sharp voice ordered.

Aladdin barely had time to dodge as a sudden wave of black flames came toward the creature and him.

"What? Stop hurting the innocent creature-"

He paused, upon seeing the figure standing there, wielding a huge black sword, and dressed in an odd-looking white outfit. "A-Alibaba-kun? What kind of cosplay is that-"

"Let go of him. You play dirty as always, Judar! One such as him cannot be trusted. I will not harm you, Aladdin." He mumbled, stepping toward the other.

"You can't hurt innocent animals!"

"Innocent?" The other cried, only to be sprayed by a sudden jet of water.

"Aladdin-chan!"

Alibaba blinked, shaking himself, frowning in distaste at the sight of water, something he hated. "...Kougyoku?" He mumbled.

The red-head glared at Alibaba. "What are you doing, wearing that ridiculous get-up and hurting an animal? A really cute animal!"

She hugged the injured Judar to her chest, causing the animal to blush beet-red as his ears flew up in the air.

Frowning, Alibaba slashed at the odd-looking beasts surrounding him. "Shit, this isn't what needs to happen now!"

"Aladdin-chan, is it just me or are we lost?" Kougyoku asked, frowning at the odd creatures lining their way. They'd been here one second and now they were lost.

"I don't remember seeing such weird-looking plants," Aladdin complained. Suddenly vines surrounded them.

"Aladdin-chan!" Kougyoku whimpered, even as Judar in her arms rolled his eyes.

"Need help there, you two?"

Suddenly, a flash of purple shot through the air as the vines were sliced in two.

"Let the fog destroy the vines!" He called.

It was a kid around their age, with long, stringy brown hair and golden eyes. He wore an odd outfit and held a strange sword.

"He looks like Alibaba-kun," Aladdin remarked.

"Am I dreaming?" Kougyoku muttered, watching in fascination as the man destroyed the monsters with ease with his sword.

He smiled. "Ah, I see you got Judar there, and he's in a cute girl's lap, even better!"

Kougyoku flushed as the 'animal' jumped off her, and in a flash of light, was a human male around their age.

"Your boobs were very nice, rabbit!" He called.

Kougyoku kicked Judar and sent him flying. "You perverted animal!" She cried.

"Judar, unless the ladies want that, it's a no," Kassim said. "The name's Kassim. I go to the same school as you guys, starting tomorrow. I'm a Magi. This here is Judar. He selects special people to gain powers. So, Judar...the reason you're so interested in these two is...?"

"That's it. You, chibi brat, and you, rabbit girl. You're perfect candidates. Make a contract with me and you can become Magis."

"Magis...?" Kougyoku asked, tilting her head. "That sounds so cool!"

"There's nothing cool about it." A new icy voice said.

Aladdin turned to see Alibaba standing there, glaring at all of them.

"It's been a long time, Kassim." Alibaba said.

"Do I know you?" Kassim asked, studying the blond up and down.

"No, you don't know me. I suggest not making more vessels. After all, can't have dungeons depleting their materials, right?" He said coldly.

Kassim narrowed his eyes. "So, what you're saying is...that you don't want these two becoming magis or Kings' Vessels?"

"That's right," Alibaba said coldly, "Aladdin, did you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Alibaba-kun, you could try to be nicer..." Aladdin whined. "Kassim-san saved me."

"I..." He mumbled, but stopped, as Kassim appeared near him.

"That's fire-based magic you use there, isn't it? Along with...huh, aren't you interesting? Your rukh...is unusual." Kassim said, staring at the other's glowing golden gem, which was a little dark in color.

"I am just warning you, Kassim, that one day, you just might perish against the Dark Djinns and the Dungeons." Alibaba said coldly.

"Look, I'll be friendly. Here's a gift," Kassim said, offering a cigarette.

"No thanks, I don't care for smoking. The friend I knew who did it died." Alibaba said softly as he turned his back on them and prepared to leave.

"Wait! Saluja-san!" Kougyoku cried. "Can I talk to you...?"

But he was already gone.

"Well, do you find him attractive...what are your names?" Kassim asked.

"I'm Aladdin and this is Kougyoku Ren! That guy there was Alibaba-kun! He's a cold but friendly guy!" Aladdin said.

"Alibaba, hmm? He seems like bad news. I'd stay away from him." Kassim said.

"He's an obstacle," Judar said, "He could be workin' for the Dark Djinns."

* * *

Alibaba frowned, "Kougyoku Ren will meet her downfall soon enough. The one I once loved and tried to save...why can I not save her?" He hissed, punching the wall.

"...Alibaba-san, do not fret." A new voice said. Alibaba turned in time to see a red-headed girl there, watching him.

"Morgiana...I'm glad you're with me." He mumbled. "We've got to save Aladdin, no matter what."

"I'll fight by you until the end," Morgiana muttered, "You know that."

His fingers tangled in her hair as they kissed.

"Yes, I know that," He said. "What's worse is...Kassim was there."

"Kassim..." Morgiana mumbled, "Your first friend."

His voice shook. "I don't want Kassim, Kougyoku, Aladdin...I don't want any of them to die." He mumbled. "Not this time, not this world!"

Morgiana shushed him. "It's all right. I will never leave you. I will make sure that Aladdin survives." She said.


	3. Chapter 3 the fool's gold

Whoa, it's been a while since I updated this, however I decided several things, first that yes, Kassim is ded. Kassim is going to die in this chapter. It follows Madoka Magica very loosely. How it will end I don't know but it's going to end in 12 chapters. So we're on part 3/12.

Yes, Alibaba is _ALIBABA_. The Kida joke is just a reference to my other fanfic. He's regular old Alibaba, jaded by what he's seen, or else he might be Masaomi...snickers. But then it would be three crossovers into one...so idk tbh. I would have to explain that, so we're sticking to two series here.

To be honest, I can't stop mixing up whatever terms I use, so dungeon fighters, puer magi, whatever, it's the same terminology, you all know the source material.

Chapter 3 I'm not alone anymore

* * *

Aladdin couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the man named Kassim as he cleared another dungeon. The two of them had gone with him after school as he made his route to clear these dungeons and free innocent people from the curses of the djinns. This whole new world was so amazing, he couldn't believe it had existed without him knowing!

Kassim-san was so smart and reliable, and he knew almost everything there was to know about becoming a puer magi or puella magi! It was amazing. If he wanted to, he could ask for any wish possible and it would come true!

After he'd explained to him about the possibilities of magic, Aladdin-san had been so excited when Judar had told him he could wish to become powerful. Aladdin had always dreamed about becoming a superhero, it sounded like so much fun! He could defeat the bad guys!

He wondered over these things as he walked home alone, without Judar. He had discovered he could communicate telepathically with the odd critter and no one but him or Kougyoku-san or Kassim-san could see him.

He'd been puzzled when his mother had been confused at who he was asking her to look at earlier in the day. Judar had laughed and told him that normal humans couldn't hope to see him.

"The only humans who can see me are those who are in the djinn's blessings and can collect the metal vessels and become expert puer magi."

Aladdin went over the path to his home again, when suddenly he tripped over a stone and he was falling. Suddenly, he felt himself stop falling. Like he was being held...by someone.

Alarmed, he looked up, into a pair of blazing golden orbs.

"Alibaba-kun!" He cried, oblivious to the way the other's eyes turned pained.

"Be careful." He said, in a gentler tone than he usually used, as he put the teen back on his feet, "You could have hurt yourself badly."

"Were you following me?" Aladdin yelped, a little creeped out.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. I need to keep you safe."

"From what?" Aladdin asked.

At the moment, Judar was with Kougyoku while she visited her former teacher, Sinbad, in the hospital, where he'd been since he'd been hospitalized after falling from his kayak while canoeing. He'd been paralyzed and there had been little hope of him being able to visit the ocean again, much to his frustration.

Aladdin knew Kougyoku held a love for the man that could never flourish. Even so, she still came to visit him, bringing him things she'd written or drawn for him. She was an exceptional artist in her own right.

"I can't say. That creature isn't here, I see." He said icily.

"You mean Judar? He's so nice, he told me all about magi! I wanna be a puer magi or capture a dungeon like you and Kassim-san! I bet it's lots of fun!"

His look darkened. "It's not all fun and games, Aladdin. People die inside those places."

"Eh?" He said, tilting his head.

"You shouldn't trust a thing that creature says, Aladdin. It's dangerous." He repeated, "Where's your friend?"

"Kougyoku-san? She's visiting her teacher in the hospital! Sinbad-san!"

He missed how Alibaba's eyes hardened at the mention of the name.

"I see. Is she close with him?"

"Yeah, he was the coolest teacher! He brought in a real assassin for us one time! He's one of the best." He said, "But Kougyoku-san really cares about him."

"She must." He said, nodding his head. It was then that Aladdin noticed something odd around his wrist. It looked like a small object.

"What's that?" He asked.

The blond winced slightly. "Just a gift someone gave me a long time ago. Now I must be on my way, Aladdin." He said, before he turned and headed off in the other direction.

"He's such a weird guy." He thought. "But Alibaba-kun's actually really nice! I don't get why Kassim-san and Kougyoku-san say he's dangerous!"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Kougyoku! You're truly a wonderful student!" Sinbad chirped, sitting up in the hospital bed to stare at the drawings she'd made for him. "Your form is beautiful as always. Have you thought about selling these pictures instead of giving them to me?"

"I think they make the walls look nice, Sinbad-sensei." She said, red dusting her cheeks.

"I think I understand why you're always coming here to see me, Kougyoku." He said softly. "But you should be concentrating on your schoolwork instead of coming to see a laid-off teacher like me."

"You were the best teacher, Sinbad-sensei. I'm sure they'll bring you back." She said softly.

"Kassim-san," She asked the brunette, who paused, turning to look in her direction, "Is it possible to make these wishes for the benefit of someone else?"

"What kind of wish?" Kassim said, his face turning stern. "You have to think these over very carefully before you get to choose them, Kougyoku. In my case, I didn't really have time to think mine over."

His mind flashed back to the image of Miriam, lying dead on the floor, a stab wound in her from her father, and Kassim aiming the knife at him to defend himself from a sure death blow. It had been a simple domestic dispute, his mom and dad had always fought until one day when she wasn't home, he had taken his rage out on the two children, beating Miriam and then he'd snapped and stabbed Miriam to death and tried to do the same to Kassim, who fought back.

His father had nearly killed him but then Judar had been there, asking if he wanted to make a contract.

Nearly every day, he wondered to himself if he could have used that wish to save Miriam instead of himself. His little sister had meant everything to him, and life without her was pointless.

"Kassim-san?" Kougyoku asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just, you need to consider if you're actually doing what someone else really wants, or if you're just doing it to satisfy your own needs. You don't need to contract right away, just choose what you want at the right time and you'll be fine."

With that explanation, Kougyoku seemed to be satisfied, nodding her head, smiling brightly.

After they left, Kassim turned to the figure who was standing parallel to him, his head tilted in his direction.

"You could've said something." Kassim said, "I didn't even know you were there."

"Kassim, as headstrong as ever. You could leave civilians out of your dungeon maneuvers." He scoffed.

"They're not anymore, Judar chose them. They have every right to be here." Kassim said in annoyance. Who the hell did this guy think he was, ordering him around like this? Still, he did seem vaguely familiar.

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that Aladdin must not become a magi." He said sternly.

"You just don't want competition, do you?" Kassim said, holding out his sword.

"That's not it." He said sharply, "He must simply never become a magi. There's nothing more to it than that. You must at least listen to me-"

"I've heard enough, thank you." Kassim said sarcastically, "You can be on your way now, and I hope we'll never see each other again under these circumstances."

"Kassim!" He called, but the other walked off.

Alibaba's hand smashed into the roof. "Idiot! What was I thinking? He never listens."

The next day, Aladdin and Kougyoku were visiting the hospital again when Aladdin suddenly noticed a group of those strange black birds fluttering around the outside of it.

"It's a dungeon opening up!" He cried, "We need to get Kassim-san! Stay here, Kougyoku-san!"

"I got it!" She said, but as she stood out there with Judar, the dungeon gradually swallowed them up.

"Are you scared, old hag?" The cat said.

"I told you not to call me that, my name's Kougyoku!" She cried. "And no, I'm not. Well, a little bit."

"You could become a dungeon capturer, you know. Say the word and you get it, princess." He said.

"I'm nothing close to a princess." She whined.

"It's why you're perfect." He said, but then Kassim came and cut was talk short as he evaluated the situation.

The dungeon was a giant place, filled with tons of weird-looking monsters and things.

"Kassim-san, I was thinking about my wish." Aladdin said to Kassim, who paused.

"Yeah, kid?" He said.

"I don't know exactly what I want. I already have a loving family and best friends and a good life. What more do I need or want?" He asked, "I don't think I'm qualified to be a dungeon capturer or a magi!"

"If that's true, then I shouldn't be one, either." He said.

"Huh?" Aladdin blinked.

"I lost my sister when I was younger. I couldn't protect her from my father, and for years I wondered if I could be happy being by myself. But now I've got some cool people like you to impress, so now I think I can finally be happy." He said, shaking his hand and patting his head, which left Aladdin feeling strangely nostalgic.

It seemed as though someone used to pat his head.

But he couldn't think of who did that.

As they went out to fight the monster, Alibaba intervened.

"You mustn't fight this djinn, it's different from the others!" He cried.

But he was restrained by the fog from Kassim's sword.

"You stay here and I'll figure the rest out later." He said thoughtfully, "And I don't trust you!"

"No..." He cried, "Morgiana!"

The redhead appeared, but stopped. "I can't get any farther in. His magic is blocking me."

"It won't be for much longer." Alibaba said sadly.

"Do you mean-"

"He refused to listen, so he will die." Alibaba said wistfully.

Kassim smiled triumphantly. This day was going the way he wanted it to.

'Are you watching me, Miriam? Your brother's changing the world.'

Then, everything went wrong.

While Kougyoku and Aladdin watched, he attacked the Djinn.

Only for the Djinn to change in shape and become a giant, towering black demon.

Kassim didn't know what to do. He simply stood there, motionless, unable to look away from it as it came toward him. Then the demon grabbed him in its arms and broke his neck in one swift move with its giant claws. It then started to devour him greedily while the two watched in horror.

"You two, make a contract!" Judar demanded, but Aladdin and Kougyoku were frozen in fear, "Hurry up, do you wanna die?"

"There's no need for that!"

A rush of flames came at the dark djinn, knocking it backwards. The dark djinn blinked in confusion, glaring at the blond, who dodged all of his attacks before destroying it with a giant burst of flames that completely scorched the beast alive.

He flew back to the ground, glancing at the other two before shooting a sharp stare at Judar.

"You're the one who threw me around!" He cried.

"...You led them into this deathtrap." He said softly, before picking up the vessel from the dungeon and taking it with him.

"Give that back!" Kougyoku cried, "That's ours, give it back!"

"It belongs to dungeon capturers. That's why people like you shouldn't handle it."

Fuck, he couldn't even look at her face without recalling the numerous times she'd died.

"Alibaba-kun..." Aladdin said.

He took off, unwilling to look at these people any longer.

It seemed like repeating the timelines was becoming utterly pointless. Kassim still died.


End file.
